Fatty Cat
"Fatty Cat" ''is a comic series created by Ethan Boisvert that has run from April 23rd, 2009 to present. It premiered on April 23rd, 2009 with the comics "Spring Is For The Birds" and "World's Fattest Cat". So far it has run 6 waves and is still going. It is unknown when the series is going to end. The series was based off of a comic called "Fat Cat" that was published in a Nickelodeon magazine in 2009. The series is presented by CrazyBone1000Entertainment. History of the series > Synopsis Sheldon, his friends and his owner come across many obstacles on many adventures. List of Comics Below is a list of comics and the day they were written. ''*Special Comic Wave 1 *Spring Is For The Birds (April 23rd, 2009) *World's Fattest Cat (April 23rd, 2009) *Too Big For The Bridge (April 25th, 2009) *Fatty Cat Eats Jell-O (April 26th, 2009) *Fatty Cat Meets Elmo (April 27th, 2009) *Whinnie The Cat (May 7th, 2009) *Fatty Cat Meets Captain Underpants (May 13th, 2009) *Fatty Cat Goes To Outer Space (May 15th, 2009) *Fatty Cat In Wonderland (June 11th, 2009) *Fatty Cat Goes Swimming (June 13th, 2009) *Fatty Cat Drinks Salsa (June 14th, 2009) *Fatty Cat Meets "Tingy" (June 17th, 2009) *Fatty Cat Goes Ice Skating (July 24th, 2009) *Fatty Cat Goes Skiing (August 2nd, 2009) *Flatty Cat (August 9th, 2009) *Fatty Cat Gets A Splinter (August 26th, 2009) *Fatty Cat Plays Baseball (September 19th, 2009) *Fatty Cat VS. The Pencil (September 19th, 2009) *Love At First Sight (October 5th, 2009) *The Biggest Bubble (December 6th, 2009) Wave 2 *Fatty Cat And The Pet Door (March 15th, 2010) *Fatty Cat Meets Michael Jackson (March 18th, 2010) *Fatty Cat And The Bucket "Uh" Bears (April 22, 2010) *Fatty Cat And The Test Dummy (February 21st, 2011) *Fatty Cat And The Other Cats (July 17th, 2011) *Fatty Cat And The Launcher (July 17th, 2011) *Fatty Cat And The Heat Wave (July 18th, 2011) *Fatty Cat And The Plant (July 22nd, 2011) *Computerized Cat (November 20th, 2011) *Fatty Cat Goes On A Diet (November 27th, 2011) *Fatty Cat Goes To Vegas* (December 4th, 2011) *Fatty Cat's World (January 13th, 2012) *Fatty Cat Goes To School (March 16th, 2012) *Bossy Cat (April 19th, 2012) *Fatty Cat And The New Type Of Cat Food (April 20th, 2012) *Fatty Cat Goes To School Part 2 (October 12th, 2012) *Fatty Cat Goes To School Part 3 (October 24th, 2012) *Fatty Cat Goes To School Part 4 (October 25th, 2012) *Fatty Cat Goes To McDonald's (October 26th, 2012) *Fatty Cat And The UFO (October 29th, 2012) Wave 3 *Black Cat, Bad Luck* (October 31st, 2012) *Fatty Cat Goes To School: The Fifth And Final Part (November 12th, 2012) *Cat Club (December 3rd, 2012) *Fatty Cat And The Vortex (December 6th, 2012) *A Fatty Cat Christmas* (December 19th, 2012) *Fatty Cat Gets A Job (January 17th, 2013) *How To Train Your Cat (January 22nd, 2013) *Fatty Cat Visits YouTube (February 7th, 2013) *Fatty Cat Gets Game'd (March 22nd, 2013) *Fatty Cat VS. Catty Fat* (March 23rd, 2013) *Fatty Cat And The Roller Coaster (March 27th, 2013) *Attack Of The Easter Eggs* (March 28th, 2013) *Fatty Cat VS. The Tape (March 29th, 2013) *A Brief Discussion With Fatty Cat (April 1st, 2013) *Fatty Cat And The Diamond (April 2nd, 2013) *Fatty Cat Goes Camping (April 4th, 2013) *Fatty Cat And The Cruise (April 6th, 2013) *Fatty Cat Goes To School: An Unexpected Sixth Part (April 7th, 2013) *Fatty Cat Gets Famous (April 10th, 2013) *Fatty Cat Time Travels* (April 11th, 2013) Wave 4 *Now You See Him, Now You Don't* (April 15th, 2013) *Fatty Cat VS. The Citrus Fruit (April 17th, 2013) *Fatty Cat And The Staring Contest (April 18th, 2013) *Water Fountain Brawl (April 19th, 2013) *The New Guy (April 20th, 2013) *Fatty Cat VS. The Hardest Math Problem Ever (April 22nd, 2013) *Fatty Cat's Birthday* (April 23rd, 2013) *Laugh Track (April 28th, 2013) *The Firework Show (April 29th, 2013) *Sleepover At George's* (April 30th, 2013) *Brain Freeze (May 2nd, 2013) *Detention Lock-In (May 4th, 2013) *Revenge Of The Research Paper (May 7th, 2013) *Family Food (May 9th, 2013) *The Most Boring Road Trip Ever (May 19th, 2013) *Creator VS. Creation (May 21st, 2013) *Peaches For The Beaches (May 22nd, 2013) *The Lost Battery (May 23rd, 2013) *Fifty Word Summary (May 24th, 2013) *Clash Of The Cartoons* (May 26th, 2013) Wave 5 *The Wonderful Adventures Of Fatty Cat* (June 1st, 2013) *Model Rocket (June 3rd, 2013) *The Meteor Shower (June 6th, 2013) *Byte Size (June 7th, 2013) *Arctic Dive (June 11th, 2013) *Fired (June 12th, 2013) *Ultimate Training (June 13th, 2013) *Battle Skills Tag (June 17th, 2013) *It's All About Time (June 20th, 2013) *Cat Food Commercial (June 26th, 2013) *The Big Do-Over (July 26th, 2013) *Fitness Testing (September 6th, 2013) *Card Ace (September 16th, 2013) *Interviews And Blooper Reels (September 25th, 2013) *Journey To The Top (October 1st, 2013) *The Worst Hotel (October 4th, 2013) *The Candy Crusader* (October 15th, 2013) *Elevator Trap (October 24th, 2013) *Swap Night (November 6th, 2013) *The Hungry Games: Mockingcat* (November 30th, 2013) Wave 6 *Fatty Potter And The Snowcerer's Cone* (March 2nd, 2014) *Journey To The North Pole* (April 3rd, 2014) *Sold Out (April 5th, 2014) *Bring Me The Stuff (April 8th, 2014) *Is This A Dream? (April 9th, 2014) *The Place To Play (April 12th, 2014) *Life On The Lam (April 13th, 2014) *WebWars (April 14th, 2014) *George's Lab (April 16th, 2014) *Amusement Park (April 21st, 2014) *Fluorescent Joe (April 24th, 2014) *Cat House (May 28th, 2014) *Teacher For A Day (June 10th, 2014) *Even More Interviews And Blooper Reels (June 20th, 2014) *Snowstorm (July 6th, 2014) *Golden Card (July 23rd, 2014) *Battle Of The Internet (July 31st, 2014) *Jail Bail (August 13th, 2014) *Family Reunion (August 26th, 2014) *Life Is A Party* (September 30th, 2014) Wave 7 (Upcoming) *The Lost Treasure, Part 1* (October 10th, 2014) *The Lost Treasure, Part 2* (TBA) *What Happened Next (TBA) *Cat House Of Horror* (TBA) *The Creativity Zone (TBA) *Takeover (TBA) *Finders Keepers (TBA) *Scholympics (TBA) *Christmas Master* (TBA) *Cabin Fever (TBA) *Tree Of Life (TBA) *Drive-Thru Challenge (TBA) *Meat Cellar (TBA) *Yet Even More Interviews And Blooper Reels (TBA) *You Are What You Eat (TBA) *Moon Burgers (TBA) *Lost In Thought (TBA) *Dinner Night (TBA) *Dog Days (TBA) *Game Glitch* (TBA) *Escape From The Past, Part 1* (TBA) *Escape From The Past, Part 2* (TBA) *Not Forgotten (TBA) *Meet The Parents (TBA) *Cat House Of Horror II* (TBA) *Game Time (TBA) *Unlucky Clover (TBA) *School In Mind, Part 1 (TBA) *School In Mind, Part 2 (TBA) *Memories Of Owners Past* (TBA) *Color Reverse (TBA) *Before The Beginning* (TBA) *The Final Battle* (TBA) Wave 8 (Upcoming) *Brotherhood* (TBA) *Clay Soldiers (TBA) *The Legend Of The Third Floor (TBA) *Interviews And Blooper Reels: The Finale (TBA) *The Fatty Cat/Nail Crossover Episode (TBA) *The Truth About Everything* (TBA) Shorts *The Spanish Comic *Fatty Cat VS. The Pelham Tigers Scrapped Comics *Just A Regular Comic *The Great Undersea Adventure *Fatty Cat And The Combination Lock *First Pick *Fatty Cat And The Snowstorm Almost Scrapped Comics *Fatty Cat VS. The Citrus Fruit *Fatty Cat And The Cruise *Fatty Cat Goes To School: An Unexpected Sixth Part *A Brief Discussion With Fatty Cat *Sold Out Spinoff/Fanmade Comics *Uncharted Territory (Cancelled) Main Characters Cats *Sheldon *George (As of "Fatty Cat's Birthday") *Joe (As of "Fatty Cat's Birthday") *Kyle (As of "The Big Do-Over") *Bill (As of "The Big Do-Over") *Jessica (As of "The Hungry Games: Mockingcat") Humans *Sheldon's Second Owner *Sheldon's Teacher *Sheldon's Boss Antagonists *Catty Fat *Brainwasher Guy *Mockingcat *The New Guy Category:Wave 1 Comics Category:Wave 2 Comics Category:Wave 3 Comics Category:Wave 4 Comics Category:Wave 5 Comics Category:Wave 6 Comics Category:Wave 7 Comics Category:Spinoff Comics Category:Wave 8 Comics